


Stretta

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Fu colpa per colpa del suo sguardo. Occhi color ametista che fissavano intensamente i suoi, del cielo più terso; Yona aveva un modo di guardarlo unico, o forse era semplicemente lui che ci vedeva sempre troppo dietro.





	Stretta

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ " indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Invito (red list)

Fu colpa per colpa del suo sguardo. Occhi color ametista che fissavano intensamente i suoi, del cielo più terso; Yona aveva un modo di guardarlo unico, o forse era semplicemente lui che ci vedeva sempre troppo dietro.  
«Hak.» lo richiamò e lui sbatté le palpebre, in attesa prima che la principessa lo chiamasse di nuovo per nome ma senza farlo davvero. Glielo lesse negli occhi, grazie a quel suo modo unico di osservarlo. Era speciale, era  _suo_. Yona non aveva mai guardato gli altri allo stesso modo, né sembrava abbassare le difese come quando c'era lui. Solo lui.  
«Dimmi, principessa.» le chiese; il tono un po' canzonatorio, ma lo sguardo serio. Lei sorrise, un passo nella sua direzione e il viso proteso verso il suo. Quando le vide chiudere gli occhi, Hak sentì il battito accelerare e il desiderio inespresso divampare un po' di più nel suo cuore.  
Quando la principessa gli prese la mano, fu chiaro persino alla sua ultima difesa, alla sua ultima roccaforte, che quella non era un'illusione, ma che Yona lo stava  _davvero_ invitando verso di lui. Le dita intrecciate insieme, mentre gli occhi ametista si schiudevano e il sorriso di lei, quasi divertito, gli fece divampare di calore il petto. «Che aspetti?»  
Aveva usato un tono provocatorio, ma le gote erano rosee e la sua mano tremava un po' nella sua. Era bella, con i capelli cremisi che le incorniciavano il viso bianco. Bella come solo l'alba poteva esserlo, se non di più.  
Hak sorrise a propria volta, dandole un colpetto con l'indice sul naso arrossato. «Non dovresti chiedere cose di cui potresti pentirti, principessa.» la derise, ma era una presa in giro buona, mentre lei arrossiva completamente e gonfiava le guance rosee, chiaramente arrabbiata.  
«Stupido Hak, e io che-» non le diede il tempo di terminare la frase, perché le diede il bacio che aveva silenziosamente chiesto. Un tiepido e lieve sfiorarsi le labbra, ma Yona tremò e Hak sentì il suo cuore stringersi, mentre lei stringeva la sua mano. La sentiva sorridere.  
«Yona, Hak dove siete?» la voce di Kija li fece staccare di colpo, come ustionati, ma Yona sorrideva davvero e gli stringeva ancora la mano. La sua principessa era felice.


End file.
